Life,Love,Lies
by moderin
Summary: All I wanted was to go home, eat dinner, and go to bed, but of course Bruce Wayne had to ruin my plans in the form of a hurt Bat. Possible BW/OC. ON HIATUS!
1. Indicisive

**Hello, its me again and I'm for filing the promise I've made to rewrite the not very good story 'Life, Live, Lies' if you've not read the story you can though its rather short.**

 **I would also like to mention that** _ **this**_ **story idea did not come from me it come from 'highlander348' whom should get at least 10% of the credit, that is if it goes good, if not then, it was all his/her idea don't hurt me.**

 **I should probably mention that I don't nor have I ever owned 'batman' the only person I own is my OC Yoselin.**

 **O-o**

They say that as life goes on people can choose their own fates, and decide what shall become of themselves. My mother once said that 'no matter what I've always got a choice, and whether or not the choice I make was the wrong one shall remain undecided until I am certain which one is right.'

And right now I'm faced with a choice, and right now I don't _feel_ that there is a right or wrong answer here, but I _know_ there is there always is,right? I mean on one hand I could do the morally right thing or I could do the lawfully right thing, I've always been an indecisive person, but I think with anyone this would be hard. I mean I've got someone's life in my hands and if I do the morally right thing I would be going against the law but if I choose the lawful thing I would be going against my morals.

Perhaps I should replay how I got here and maybe that would help, I hope.

It all started when I was walking home from work The Narrows wasn't the ideal place to live, but hey, that's life. Now I feel would be a good time to mention that my shift starts at 1:00 p.m and ends at 9:30 p.m so I was walking home in the dark which is significantly less safe then walking in day light, don't get me wrong, its still dangerous to walk during the day its just not as it is at night. I know, I know, a twenty-six year old women shouldn't be walking alone in the dark but what am I going to do, ask my boss Dr. Crane to walk me home, ha, not likely. Now were was I ,oh yes, walking home. As I was walking home clutching the taser that took me forever to save for, I passed alleyways and creepy people on the side walk always looking ahead making sure not to look anyone in the eye, although other then a few creepers and or weird'Os the streets were rather abandoned, it looked like something you'd find out of a horror movie.

As I continued down the most _lovely_ place in the world (yes, that was sarcasm) I finally got to my house, my house on the outside looked rundown and it was the same on the inside really, the only reason I got it was because it was the closest thing I could find to my job, and considering the fact that I don't have a car, made this my only option.

When I went inside the first thing I did was change out of my uniform and into my nightdress, I inspected myself in the mirror from my caramel brown hair to my grass green eyes that had lost its usual gleam from a tiring day at Arkum Asylum.

I then went to the kitchen to cook myself some dinner when I heard something at my door, it wasn't a knock, it was more like a thud and then I heard a groan right after and I knew I had to check it out. So I walked over and grabbed the taser that I had set down on the counter earlier, and I walked over to the door and slowly opened it and to my shock and horror, a caped figure with a strange hat was lying face down on my porch. I would have thought he was dead if he hadn't let out another groan.

Plucking up my courage I walked over rolled him over so that he was on his back, only to be yet again shocked, who was the man I found on my porch, well it was batman. Acting thoughtlessly I dragged him into my house and onto my couch.

And that is how I got to the crossroads. On one hand, I could turn him over to the police, be done with, but that could destroy the mans life, and really all he's done is good. On my other hand I could try to find out what's wrong with him and help him, but that could put me in danger and not just for harboring a fugitive but he probably has enemies as well. I sat down on my loveseat that was in front of the couch and I just sort of stared at him, trying to make a decision.

Maybe if I know who was behind the mask I could make my decision, but did I really want to know. On one hand, I feel like this is a huge invasion of privacy, and if for some reason someone just walked into my house he could be in serious danger and I could be in serious trouble. On the other hand, if I knew who he was I could find out how much he had to lose if I were to turn him into the police.

"I guess I've made my decision" I whispered to myself and hesitantly reached over to grab the mask.

I undid the little clasps that keep it there and slowly removed it. And the face under that mask was one I'll never forget, it was a face that I knew instantly, one that had been plastered all over the magazines and newspapers. I knew that I could not turn this man over to the police because not only would he go down, but entire industries would go down to, every decision he and hi parent ever made would be second guessed. That's right lady's and gentleman the man that was lying before her was Bruce Wayne.

'This is just to much' I thought, and I walked into the kitchen to get some needed and deserved coffee I made to mugs incase he woke up. I brought them both to the living room, only to find that it was empty and upon further inspection that the window was open.

Maybe it was all just some messed up dream. But there's no way, it felt to real to be a dream. And that could only mean one thing Bruce Wayne is batman, but how, how could the party crazy billionaire be batman, it just doesn't make sense, it can't be true, but I'm sure my eyes didn't lie.

This is all to crazy, maybe with some rest I'll make sense of things. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow.

 **O-o**

 **So, did you enjoy reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it, please leave a review. Favorite the story and please leave some constructive criticism. Again 'highlander348' deserves at least 10% unless this chapter sucked then it was all his/ her idea. I will most likely be updating within next week but I can't make any promises… ummm, I think that's it, bye.**


	2. I know, Bruce Wayne, I know

**Hello, its me again I'm feeling very lazy right now so this chapter might be rather short, but I'm not sure, I suppose it could go either way I'll just have to wait and see were the words take me.**

 **Also I'd like to ask if perhaps y'all could review and tell me what is wanted for future chapters it would be greatly appreciated, especially since all I really have is a** _ **very**_ _ **basic**_ **outline of what I want.**

 **And even with the outline not everything is set in stone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned 'Batman'**

 **O-o**

I awake to the lovely sound of my neighbor shrieking like a banshee at her husband, now normally I wouldn't have cared but after the wild dream I had, my normally soft tempered self was annoyed and cranky. I took a glimpse at the alarm clock which flashed the numbers 8:32 and noticed I had over slept ,well, I guess I didn't really over sleep (because I've got nowhere to be until 1:00p.m) but I did sleep over my usual time which is 6:00a.m. My stomach rumbled alerting me to my hunger and I decided to get something to eat before I died of starvation.

As I cooked myself some eggs and bacon I pondered on the dream I had last night, that dream really freaked me out, what did it mean, am I going crazy, perhaps my subconscious was telling me that I had some sort of attraction to Bruce Wayne, naaaa, but what was the message my mind was trying to tell me, do I belong in the place I work as a _patient_ , Arkum Asylum, maybe I was just over thinking this.

I completed my breakfast and headed to the living room to watch the news, as soon as I sat in my loveseat I noticed something out of place, my window was wide open, the first thought that came into my head was ' no wonder I've been having these creepy dreams, the cold air must've caused it.' the second thing I thought was ' I don't remember leaving that window opened.' I shrugged it off and continued my journey to the couch. Once I was spread out on the couch I yet again noticed something odd, there were two mugs of coffee on the coffee table, now why would I put to mugs of coff-

My train of thought was cut off by my sudden epiphany, in other words, it all clicked, the way I over slept, the open window, the mugs of coffee. My dream, wasn't a dream, it was _real_.

" Holy crap" I whispered so quietly I myself almost couldn't hear it. Batman was in my house. _The_ Batman, was in my house. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Playboy billionaire, Bruce Wayne, is Batman. Bruce Wayne was in my house. Playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne, was in my house.

"I-I h-have to go s-see h-him" I stuttered to myself. What wasn't he injured when he come here, could he still be hurt, dieing even.

" I have to go see him" I repeated more firmly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a solid black longed sleeved shirt and putting on a leather jacket. I tied my elbow length caramel locks into a braid before throwing on a pair of ankle high boots and I headed out the door.

I had to walk a bit before I could get to an area that _had_ cab's because there weren't any around my house (who the heck wants to be a taxi driver in the Narrows less then five miles from Arkom Asylum).

When a taxi finally stopped I slid in the back and told the man where I wanted to go.

The ride to Wayne Manor felt longer then it actually was, but that was probably just my nerves. I paid the man and watched him drive away. If I thought my nerves in the taxi were bad than nothing could have prepared me for the walk up the driveway.

When I reached the door and , well, knocked, an older man dressed in a suit and had white gloves opened it. I spoke first.

" Umm… hello, is, ah, Bruce Wayne here? I would very much like to talk to him." I said while trying to ease my nerves, it wasn't working.

" Master Bruce is not here right now, would you like me to leave a message for him? Miss…" he replied back with a light, sort of, British accent. It took me a moment to realize that he was asking for my name.

"Oh ,ah, Yoselin, Yoselin Copper." And I held out a hand for him to shake.

" Alfred Pennyworth" He said back, shaking my hand.

" I don't have a message, could you just tell me when he'll be back?"

"Of course, Miss Copper" Right when he said that I heard a voice calling

" Alfred, Alfred who was at the door?"

"I thought you said he wasn't home." My nerves were gone and annoyance and anger took its place. Without thinking I pushed passed Mr. Pennyworth and marched into the house.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne. I would very much like to speak to you" I said rather loudly, my voice echoing out though the house. Wayne come down the stares with a look of confusion.

"Alfred, why is-" His sentence was cut off by him self when a look of recollection passed across his face.

" hello again Mr. Wayne, or perhaps a better name for you is _Batman_!" I put emphasis on the word 'batman' telling him that I was not joking around.

" Well, ah, perhaps we should take this conversation to the lounge." He showed the lounge area we both sat on chairs that were facing each other, he sat in a relaxed posture while mine was stiff.

"I don't know what this batman business is, but I'm quite obviously not the batman." He lied smoothly and ended with a charming smile.

" I found you on my porch, I took off your mask, there's no point in hiding it Mr. Wayne, I know you are the Batman." anyone could tell from the tone of my voice that I was growing more annoyed by the minute.

That is except for Bruce whom kept talking.

"look, Miss Copper, I don't know who told these lies, but you can rest assured I am not the batman, and I think It would be best if you left." I huffed at the dismissal and marched angrily to the door with following closely. When we got to the door I spun sharply so that I was facing him.

" I will be back, Mr. Wayne, except next time, I'll bring proof." I warned and started down the driveway.

I was less then a quarter down when I heard the door slam shut.

When I was halfway down the drive way I looked up at the house and I had a thought the only proof that he's Batman is in that house, so maybe if I sneak in I could find evidence. On one hand, that's against the law, On the other hand, so is beating criminals to the pulp.

I guess that's my choice then, but, how am going to get in there, he probably has the best security systems money can buy.

I stared at the building for a good while before it came to me, and I must say it was a great idea.

 **O-o**

 **Yay, another chapter finished, if you would like to hear Yoselins plan then stay tuned. Bye**!


	3. The Plan

**Hello again, I'm back with another chapter, and I'm actually quiet excited to find out what Yoselin has planned, because honestly I'm not much of a planner, I have ideas not plans. Umm… What else is there, ah, oh yes, review and follow. Hmm… I feel like I'm missing something. OH, yes, I forgot to mention the fact that I have never nor will I ever own 'Batman' all I own is my OC Yoselin Copper.**

 **O-o**

'Maybe this plan wasn't as brilliant as I thought.' I thought as I stood in front of Wayne Manor with a bouquet of flowers( red roses to be exact), waiting for someone to come to the door.

When Alfred finally came to the door I was practically sweating from how nervous I was, and the fact that I was like 80o didn't help.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Copper." He said looking rather weary, probably from our last encounter.

" I would like to apologize to Mr. Wayne, it was wrong of me to burst through his home." I lied, though I was slightly surprised at how easily I had done so.

" Well, Master Bruce isn't here right now, but I can deliver these to him." He said reaching for the flowers.

" _No_!" I nearly shouted pulling the roses back and away from Mr. pennyworth." I mean no thanks, I would like to give them to him personally, you know to tell him I'm sorry." I normally dislike lying but if I wanted the plan to work I had to tell Mr. pennyworth something.

" As I said before Mrs. Copper, Master Bruce is not here."

"Well than I'll just have to wait for him won't I."

" Mrs. Copper I'm afraid I can't let you wait out here."

" Than I guess you'll have to let me in than."

Alfred sighed exasperated, I was obviously grating on his nerves." Please follow me Mrs. Copper." leading me into the house and into the lounge.

" Please wait here while I call Master Wayne." He said and walked out leaving the door open, probably so that he can hear everything I do.

Once I was sure he wasn't going to walk in on me, my search began. I wasn't quite sure what I was searching for, but I supposes I'll know it when I see it. I looked everywhere, and inspected everything, but I found nothing. Perhaps he kept the stuff in another part of his house, but I cant search anywhere else right now so I might as well continue in here.

To focused on trying to find something, anything, that connects Bruce Wayne to Batman,

I didn't watch my footing and fell backwards onto a piano hitting random keys.

When I got a grip on my and was able to stand I noticed something I found quite odd, one of the book shelf's had opened. Walking cautiously through the passage I made sure that the door didn't shut behind me by taking off my shoe and placing it where the door would close ( ya know because in the horror movies the doors always close).

I found all the evidence I needed when I walked down that passage but when I sow everything I wasn't thinking about that all though, all I could really think right then was ' _wow_ '. I looked at everything it all amazed me, but what I found most interesting was the bat-mobile, walking closer to it I noticed it looked bigger in person then all the times its been on the news.

" I see you've found your proof." The honey like voice made me freeze in my tracks.

I slowly turned around slightly scared because I'd been caught .

 **(Bruce's P.O.V)**

As soon as Alfred called me I came home as quickly as I could I practically ran to the room Alfred put her in only to see that she had found the bat-cave racing through the passage I see her about to touch the tumbler so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

" I see you've found your proof."

 **( Back to Yoselin)**

My fear quickly turned to anger, this man lied to my face and I'm sure he's lied to others, does poor Alfred even know his secret.

" So what do you want to keep my secret, money?" He snarled at me. That would be when I blow up.

" I don't want anything from you I just wanted to know I'm not insane, but of course you wouldn't care about my health even though I brought you out of the cold when I thought you were hurt, cause you sure weren't thinking of me when you _lied_ TO MY FACE MR. WAYNE." I may or may not have shouted the last part ether way I had to take a minute to calm down before I could continue." All I wanted in the first place was the truth Mr. Wayne like I said I don't want anything from you."

" So you'll keep my secret just that, a secret." I have to admit I was a little peeved thet that was all he heard but I answered anyway as calmly as I could, trying not to show my annoyance

"Yes Mr. Wayne I promise that I will keep your secret."

He walked toured me and held out his hand.

" So we have an agreement"

" Yes Mr. Wayne I suppose we do." And I put my hand in his with a small smile.

 **O-o**

 **I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update and for the fact that I made Bruce Wayne and Alfred a little OOC and any other mistakes I made. But I think my sheer awesomeness covers that, so without further ado review, fav and tell your friends about this story.**


	4. kidnapped

**Hi, its me again sorry for the shortness of all the chapters. I've been trying to make them longer but it hasn't really worked out so far. Disclaimer: I don't and never will own ' Batman'.**

 **O-o**

The last two weeks have been hectic and right now I don't really know what to do except pray that Bruce comes to save me. Right now being tide to a chair in front of one of Gotham's most wanted drug lord really makes me want to rethink the whole ' I don't trust Batman' thing I had going on two weeks ago. Not that I want to see Bruce get hurt but now that I'm in this position I think this type of thinking might not be in favor for me. Perhaps I should have moved from home like Bruce insisted, or at least grabbed a cup of coffee before heading to bed ( I know that doesn't make sense but I really wish I had a cup of coffee right about now) I really can be an idiot sometimes, but I guess right now would not be the time to dwell on the past, I should probably be trying to get out of this mess.

Before I tell the heroic tale of how I got myself into this crap I should probably mention the fact that by the end of this story you may see me in a different light or… ya know not… whatever floats your boat.

And now the tale begins.

After me and Bruce had that 'agreement' we decided to get to know each other a bit more, he wanted to know if one of the only people who knew his secret was trust worthy and I wanted to know why he was doing this, who was doing it for, did he really have Gotham's best interest at heart? I know what your thinking' why would he do this if he didn't?' well I thought there was a small chance that perhaps he didn't have the best intent that perhaps he was doing all this for some kind of twisted gain. I know, I know it sounds crazy and right now, being tide to a chair and beaten, hoping that Batman will bust through the door and save me, really makes me hope I was wrong about him. Wait I'm getting off track, as I was saying before, we decided to get to know one another and we had some tea together ( Alfred makes the best tea) and I think he decided that I was sort of trust worthy but I know that he still doesn't fully trust me, so to remedy that I suggested that he have tea together every Sunday and to my surprise he said yes.

 **(A/N I guess this is a kinda flashback type thing and its starting right here)**

The day it all started was a Sunday and I was getting ready for bed undoing my hair from my regular braid, brushing my hair and then redoing it. When I come back to the living room to watch some before-bed TV I noticed a figure lurking in the corner of the room, I wasn't scared because I already knew who it was.

" You can come out now Br-Batman I know your there." It wasn't the first time he'd come here and it wasn't the first time I'd slipped up with his name and it probably wont be the last for either.

" You need to get out of the narrows, some stuff's about to go down and you cant be here when it does, its not safe." He said as he come out of the shadows, ignoring my little slip up.

" What do you mean get out of here this is my home, and its not like I can afford to get out of town right now being the fact that I don't think Dr. Crane is one to give out raises." I snapped at him, I wasn't angry per say I was just a little annoyed, I know he just wants me to be safe but telling me to leave _my_ home especially since I cant afford it, was a little irritating. No one spoke for a moment.

" We'll talk later I have to go." He finally said braking the silence, and with that he left though the window ( like always) and into the night.

 **( P.O.V Unknown)**

" Ya boss I think I found someone who knows who the Batman really is." The man said taking pictures of Batman leaving Yoselin's house while talking into a walky-talky.

" Ok boss I'll get her as soon as possible." He said while getting out of the car and heading toward the house. He was going to get the girl and clime up the food chain, if he where the reason they took out that annoying vigilantly then he would be in the bosses favor for a _long_ time, he could do whatever he wanted, he could be rich, the falcons would be very appreciative of someone who took out there biggest problem.

All he had to do was go in while the girl was sleeping grab her and take her to boss, the plan was fool proof.

He looked up to the house and saw that all the lights were off now was the time to grab her.

 **( Yoselin P.O.V )**

I woke up with a pounding headache and I cant seem to remember why. Suddenly my whole body was chucked forwards I went to catch myself but my hands had been bond together but by who or what( yes I was contemplating a ghost) I didn't know I tried to scream but my mouth was gagged, all I could think was ' What the heck is going on!'. I suddenly felt a shock of pain in my head and reached up with my bond hands to find out where the pain was coming from only to be met with pain and blood. I tried to see my captors but my mind was still to foggy from whatever blow I took.

" You think the boss will like his gift." I heard a familiar voice say, I couldn't place where I had heard the voice but I know I knew it.

" He better, or else all the trouble I went though will have been for nothing." Another, also familiar, voice replied.

" What do you mean trouble _you_ went through? _I_ caught her!" Caught her, caught who, oh wait, they're probably talking about me.

" The little rat bit me." The second voice retorted defensively.

" So, what's that matter? Its not like the girl has rabies."

" She could have some other-

I tuned out of the conversation to focus on getting myself out of the mess I don't even remember getting my self in, my vision was starting to clear up and I could make out some figures but nothing distinctive. When my vision cleared a bit more I was able to get my features from my captures and my surroundings.

I was in some kind of van and there was a blond heard man next to me he was kinda tall maybe 6-4 the brown haired man in the passenger seat was about the same height maybe a little taller but not by much. I couldn't see the driver from where I was sitting but by the looks of it non of them noticed I was awake yet which could work in my favor.

But first things first, how do I get out of the car?

 **O-o**

 _ **Ohhh**_ **, and that would be my awful attempt at a cliff hanger. I would like to apologize for how long its taken me to update ( like two weeks now right) but I'm here know and that's all that matters right.**

 **I did try to make this chapter longer then the other but I don't think it worked, I just sort of, get distracted with other thi- :) look its a smile!**


	5. Alfreds afraid

**Hi, its Moderin. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've had a bad case of writers block and haven't really been feeling the story. Anyway I'm back again and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **O-o**

 _Previously on ' Life, Love, Lies':_

 _Non of them noticed I was awake yet, so that could work to my advantage._

 _But firsts things first, how do I get out of this car?_

 **O-o**

Ok, so I have a plan, and the plan is (drum roll please) to jump out of the car while they're distracted. I know, I know, it sounds a lot more crazy then it is, but really all it is, is just getting out of a moving vehicle. It cant be as hard, or painful as people make it out to be, right? Anyway, the guy next to me and the man in the passenger seat are hopefully to engaged in there argument to noticed I've jumped.

Ok, so I'm going to do this on the count of three, _one, two, three… four, five, six, sev-_ you know what, I just cant do this. No. Wait. I got this, I got this. This might be the only chance I got to get away from these morons. So, _one, two, thr-_ wait, the car seems to have stopped.

" Ok Johnny, we're here. " The driver spoke for the first time since I awoke.

" Its about time Michel, you drive like my grandpa." The burnet passenger said opening his door and walking out.

" It's a good thing I wasn't talking to you then isn't it Joe." The driver ' Michel' replied back also getting out.

" Will the two of you shut up and help me carry her in, she's heavier then she looks." Blondie otherwise known as 'Johnny' told both of them ( and made a comment that I find highly offensive).

" Ya, I know I carried her out here." Joe said in complaint but walking to the door I was next to ( which was on the left hand side behind the driver seat) opening it and pulling me out. I wasn't about to go down quietly though, so I thrashed and I tried to scratch with my bond hands I'm pretty sure I got 'Joe' by the girlish shriek he made.

Right after he dropped me I felt a shot of pain in the back of my head and the world around me went

black.

 **O-o**

When I started to wake I felt a sting in the back of my head, I went to reach up to touch the spot where the pain had come from but I found that me hands where bound behind me instead of in front of me like it was before. I was tied to a chair in some kind of warehouse, and an old one too by the looks of it.

Before I could examine the place further (and try to find a way out of the building and out of this chair) a voice broke me from my thoughts.

" It seems our guest has awaken." I looked to the voice that had interrupted my planning to escape.

The man that had spoke was now walking to me. The man had slick black hair and a set of bright blue eyes, he looked like he was maybe late thirties to early forties, he was wearing a dark gray-light gray checkered suit and slick black shoes. He had a slight limp from some kind of previous injury, because of this he seemed to walk with a cane, most of the cane was a solid black and at the very bottom had an inch of silver covering the end, the top of it was what looked like some sort of snake head fashioned from silver and one of its eyes were amethyst while the other was ruby.

Despite his injury walked rather fast to me, he leaned over so that our faces were a lined with each others and spoke with a slight edge to his smooth voice." I know, that you know, who Batman is, and if you tell me where I can find him than I will let you go without a scratch on you." And of course my tongue got the best of me" Why would I make a deal that you've already broken?" I replied with a sneer.

" Is silence you decision then?" Standing up strait, he didn't look angry as he said this, simply annoyed, as if he thought he was going to get the information anyway but the way I had chosen was simply going to take longer.

Again my tongue had to slip and I replied with a single yet meaningful word, that word being "obviously " , and because I chose to use this wonderful word in a situation such as this I was rewarded with limpy here slamming the head of his cane into my face, which knocked over the chair and me with it. I shrieked in pain from not only getting my nose broken but also from slamming my nose into the ground _right after_ it was broken. Right when I hit the ground a painful strike was added to my stomach and my list of injuries. After a few more painful strike's and probably breaking some of my ribs he finally left me alone.

Or….. At least that's what I thought. These wonderful thoughts where no more when two men ( who I recognized as Joe and Michel from the car) walked behind me and picked up my chair set it upright.

Limpy came back to stand in front of me once again, this time though he was holding a gun.

 **O-o**

It had been three days since Yoselin was taken and poor Bruce didn't have any idea where she was.

He couldn't stand even the thought of losing anyone else, he had already lost Rachel and if Yoselin turned up dead somewhere he would surely go insane.

And this is why, I Alfred Pennyworth, am afraid for not only my employer but also my friend and the man I have raised as my own, Bruce Wayne.

 **O-o**

 **That's it for this chapter guy's, be sure to follow this story and don't forget to review what you think. Speaking of review's I would like to say to the Guest that reviewed I am hurt that you didn't even read the first paragraph of the story before saying what you think although I am grateful that stated your opinion I would be much more grateful if you read the first chapter( ya know the one wear she finds out that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person.) and I certainly hope that you read at least the first chapter of other peoples story's before reviewing them.**


End file.
